Cisa High
by randomsilverrainbows
Summary: The CSI characters are in highschool. Natalia is new and Ryan introduces her to the Investigators.
1. New Beginnings

AN: Oh dear, this idea is overused a bit don't you think? Oh well, it's been an idea in my head for quite some time now so i just thought, "What the heck?" and went on with it. I obviously don't own CSI, CSI:MIAMI or CSI:NY or any of the characters. Trust me if I did things would be way different. Not the point. Anyways enjoy.

Cisa High School

Ch.1

New Beginnings

When you move it sucks. When you move in the middle of the summer it sucks. But when you start senior year without knowing anybody in the whole school...now that's just plain horrible. That's exactly what's happening with me right now as I stared at Cisa High School. "This really...sucks..." I say to myself "and apparently that's the only insult I have in my personal dictionary." "Really?" another voice says "Because it would seem you could do better." I turn towards the boy. "Well you're right I could do better but apparently that's the only word that describes the fact that I don't know anything, or anyone around here." "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." he says. I threw him a skeptical look and then look back towards the unsettling crowd of teens. "My name's Ryan Wolfe." he says. "Natalia Boa Vista" I replied. "Like the snake?" "Yes, like the snake." I answered just as the bell rang for first period. "Well," he started "we better head on in. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day. Would we Medusa?" he questioned teasingly as he grinned and bolted. Leaving me to gape and chase after him. I certainly hope the rest of the year will be as...intriguing as this morning.

I checked my watch for the third time, wondering where the hell was Stella and Calleigh. "They're usually here by now." I thought to myself, but before I could decide whether or not to just go inside and wait for first period to see them, my thoughts were interrupted by a **very **loud, "Catherine!" coming from behind me. "Stella!" I screamed. I couldn't help it, I hadn't seen one of my best friends since school ended. "How was Greece?" I asked my curly haired bestie. She was one of the kids at the orphanage who got to go where ever they wanted for the summer. She had choosen Greece because that was where her mother was born,and since Stella had never met her mother she felt like the least thing she could do was visit where she originated from. "Amazing," she replied " I saw so many tourist attractions, and I even saw the temple of Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom. I think I might even be her for Halloween." she quipped. I laughed. "That's so you. Always thinking about Halloween before it's even come." "Well, I can't help it. It's one of my favorite holidays." she said innocently. "What's all this about Halloween?" a Southern accent questioned. I turned around. "Calleigh Duquesne, live and in the flesh." I said. "Nice to see you too, Catherine." " Oh, come on, you know I love you." "Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Hey," she directed towards Stella "how was your trip?" "Amazing." we both replied simultaneously. Stella scoffed and looked at me. "Not funny." "Oh, I love you too." "Sure you do." she said in mock doubtfulness. Then, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of student torture. "Well, are we ready for dance class?" Calleigh said as she did jazz hands on 'dance'. " I don't know you tell me." I said. "Oh, I know we're ready for dance class." Stella said and smiled. "Well, let's head on in then." I said as we set of towards the dance room.

"Ugh," Maxine mumbled as she slammed her locker shut "I don't want to be here." "Oh come on, it's only the first day." Sara agrued. "Well sorry, but not all of us got to go spend the entire summer in the freaking Amazon." "It wasn't that fun." "Really?" Jo inquired "Spending nearly two months exploring a vast jungle, and photographing animals and nature was not **your** idea of fun? Well hell, I'm not so sure this is Sara Sidle." "Help me out here." "She's not lying," Mandy said when she finished sipping her frappe from the cafe near the park "You do love the little critters, Sara." "Ugh, whatever." After a slight pause Maxine asked. "So, Jo have you seen Adam yet?" Jo suddenly stopped leaning on the lockers, stood up straight, waved and called out "Hey Adam!" The remaining three girls turned around and sure enough Adam jogged towards them. "Does that answer your question?" Mandy said. "Yes." "Hey, gals." greeted Adam. "Hey." they all responded. "So are you guys excited for the year?" A chorus of no's, "What do you think?" and an "I don't want to be here." was his reply. "Okaaaaayy, then you'll be happy to know that I brought..." he started, pulling something out of his backpack."...CANDY CORN!"

"Yes!" "Awesome!" "Thank God!" "Thanks Adam, you are a lifesaver." Jo said. " It's no problem, I know how much you guys love candy corn especially you Jo." At that commented everyone turned to Jo, who blushed. "Thanks Adam. It's sweet of you to remember." At that moment the bell rang, making everyone in the hallway scatter to their classes. "Bye guys." "Bye." "So where to next?" Adam asked Jo. She gave a look of pity and sighed. "Math class." she anounced.


	2. Getting to Know

Cisa High

Ch 2

Getting To Know

AN: I'm updating it already? Holy crap, I think I'm getting a good feeling about this. I don't own CSI,CSI:NY,CSI:MIAMI or any of its characters. Anyways as always enjoy. :)

Don Flack just wanted it to be third period already. He was exasperated, no...anxious to go outside, run out to the field and play soccer with the rest of his teamates. Aiden,who sat across from Flack, noticed the antsy movement of his leg bouncing up and down, and gave him a questioning look. Five seconds later a note jumped on his desk, _"What's wrong Flack? Afraid of seeing Jess again?" _it read. Don rolled his eyes he could practically **hear** Aiden smirking at him through the note. _"Very funny." _he wrote and tossed it back._ "Glad you agree." _was the response. Truth be told, Don was a bit afraid of seeing Jess again. They had only been dating for a while while now and things were unofficial...yet. That is, if she didn't dump him first. Just the thought of her dumping his sorry ass made Flack bounce his leg...again. It was a good two minutes when he felt something hit his head. He scanned across the room, searching for the culprit, and found Lindsay looking pointedly at him. He raised his hands and gave her a look that said "The hell?" In return she gave him a look that said "Open it!" Shaking his head in confusion, Flack snatched up the note and uncrumpled it. Inside it read,_ "Stop shaking your leg. Would ya?"_ Flack sighed. It was going to be a long year with his teamates.

"This year's the year." Warrick Brown anounced to his friend, Nick Stokes. "Yes, sir it's the year I tell Catherine Willows that I love her." "What's this about telling Catherine that you love her?" asked Wendy Simms as she approached them. "You heard him right Simms. Nick said "Warrick's finally gonna tell Cath that he loves her." "Finally! I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna tell her. So...when **are **you gonna tell her?" Wendy interrogated. "Ummm...maybe the day before prom?" Warrick guessed. "You do realize prom's like, half a year away. Right?" "Ummm...yeah?" They ceased to a stop and Wendy turned and squinted at him. "You dumbass." she said after a moment causing Nick to laugh uncontrollably as she continued. "You're not seriously going to tell the person you spend nearly every living, breathing moment with, that you love her three days before you're college bond?" "I mean seriously Warrick! What's going through your head!?" Wendy said as Nick began to calm down. "How long have you known her anyways?" she asked "How long has he known her anyways?" she then directed to Nick. "Since freshmen year." he replied. "See? You've known her for three years, Warrick! You should've told her by now!" "It's hard!" he commented as they sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers. "I don't want to ruin a good friendship." "Saying you don't want to ruin a good friendship by telling her that you love her is like, saying that you don't want to ruin the chesse by making pizza. Who knows? Maybe it will be a good outcome." "And if she says that she just wants to be friends? Then what?" "What do you do with the pizza? You start over. And, maybe through enough time and distance she'll love you as much as you love her." Wendy finished. The three of them sat in silence until Warrick finally said, "You know for someone who's single a lot you give good relationship advice." "Shut up."

"Ugh!" Natalia grunted "This darn locker! Why won't you open?" "Try turning it twice to the right on the second number." the Hispanic girl standing next to her said. Natalia tried this and her locker swung open. "Thanks!" "No problem my name's Yelina." "Natalia." "So you're new here right?" "Um, yeah. I moved here during the summer." "Cool." "Hey Yelina!" somebody shouted and both girls whipped their heads around to see who. "Horatio!" Yelina shouted to a boy with red hair as he approached. "Hey! I've missed you." Yelina said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled "I've missed you too. Oh, wait. I brought you something." Horatio said as he handed her a small, white rose. "Awwwww." Natalia thought "That's so cute." Yelina blushed "Thank you Horatio." "Your welcome." he said shyly "We better be going to the cafeteria. I'm starving." "Me too." she commented. "Bye, Natalia!" she called out as they walked away. "Bye." she said as Ryan appeared. "So, you ready to eat some food?" he asked. Natalia turned towards him. "Oh you know it." she said with a grin as they joined the moving mass of hungry kids.

AN:Heyyyy, so, what did you think? Good? Bad? Could use a little work? Is absolutely perfect in every single way? I wanna know!

Oh, and by the way, I put Catherine's last name as Willows because I honestly love the name and didn't want to change it, but in the story she changed it to Willows because of her ex-boyfriend Eddie Willows, who died so yeah. Until then. Peace out!


	3. Orientation

Cisa High

Ch.3

Orientation

AN: I want to thank all of you for reviewing, you have no idea how happy your reviews made me! I started dancing in the middle of my room and laughing maniacally. I'm surpised I haven't been sent to therapy yet. Anyways, as always, enjoy. :) Oh, and my sister says hi. :D

I don't own well you know the things I don't own.

The cafeteria was loud and crowded. The atmosphere made Natalia (even though she wasn't claustrophobic) nervous. She and Ryan elbowed their way through the chaos, and walked over to a table full of students and familiar faces. "Guys," Ryan began "this is Natalia. Natalia this is Gil, Mac, Eric, Calleigh, Jess, Sheldon but we call him Hawkes, Danny, Horatio, and Yelina. "I know you! You're my locker buddy!" Yelina exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! The...locker." Natalia said remembering the problem. "I hate the lockers." the blonde named Calleigh grumbled. "Tell me 'bout it." Eric stated. "Did she teach you to turn the dial twice? On the second number?" Mac questioned. "Yeah, that was good **not** knowing." "Another thing they should teach you at orientation, and don't." said Jess matter-of-factly. "Hey, have you guys seen Lindsay?" Ryan asked, but before he could answer an angry shout was heard. "Messer!" "Found her." Hawkes said plainly. "Oh shit."

"Oh, I got a a bone to pick with you, Messer!" Lindsay stated angrily as she marched towards them. "Hey." she said quickly to Natalia before she continued with her rant. "You broke my phone!" "I'm sorry! And for what it's worth I cracked the screen." Danny reasoned. Lindsay looked at him for a second, before she exploded saying, "I just got it yesterday!" "Really, Danny?" Jess said incredulously "You broke her phone?" "I cracked her screen." "You asshole." Gil said, casually sipping his milk. "What were you doing with her phone anyway?" Calleigh asked. "That's the bad thing," Lindsay responded " I got a text from Josh, he quit. That's why Danny was looking at my phone." "What?" Horatio said "He quit? Before the show?" "I know! Now we have no keyboard player." Lindsay said. As everyone was dicussing the situation, Natalia said quietly, " I can play the keyboard." Everyone suddenly turned and looked at her. "You can play the keyboard?" "Um, yeah." Lindsay unlocked her phone, opened a keyboard app, and shoved it towards Natalia. "Prove it." she said. Natalia hesitated, then, finally deciding she had no choice began to play. After she was done playing she looked up and saw everyone looking at her in awe. "Okay, it's decided she plays, waaaayyy better than Josh." Yelina said. "Obviously," Calleigh stated "But is it too early to do the Orientation?" "It's tradition, Cal. We always do it." Eric said. "True." "Okay, what are you talking about?" Natalia asked clearly confused. "We're talking about how you, play way better than our last keyboard player, annnnddd, how you should join our band "The Investigators." So, would you?" Lindsay said breathlessly. "Um...yeah! Why not!" Natalia replied. "Okay, so what class do you have next?" Jess asked quickly due to the fact that lucnch was soon to be over. "Mr. Hays." "Awesome, okay so when you get there, there's gonna be a brunnette and a redhead. Their names are Catherine and Sara, tell them your name and they'll help you. Okay?" "Okay, but, how are they gonna know me?" "Don't worry. We have our ways." Jess said mysteriously as students headed off to their last class. "Good luck!"

Natalia saw Catherine and Sara right away, but before she could introduce herself, they asked her to be partners in the poster they were making. "Hey, I'm Catherine," said the redhead "And this is Sara." "Hi." "Hi." "So, we've heard you want to join the band." "Yeah, it's sounds cool." "It is." Sara added focused on the poster. "Care to show us?" she said waving to the piano across from her. "Can I?" "Course you can," Catherine said, then shouted, "Mr. Hays, can we use the piano?" "Yes, you can use the piano." "Thank you!" "Okay, Natalia. Show us what you got." Natalia sat down on the bench and began to play Vanessa Carlton's " A Thousand Miles." As Natalia played, Catherine began to sing.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowds_

_Cause I need you, and I miss you, and know I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time will pass me by, oh cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_tonight._

As class ended Catherine, Sara and Natalia raced outside to meet Warrick in his van. "Hey!" Warrick exclaimed as soon as he saw Catherine. "Hey! How was Science?" "Torture." he replied. "I'm Warrick." he introduced himself to Natalia. "Natalia." "Cool, and this is Hodges." "Hey." "Hey." "So, are you ready for the Orientation?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Natalia said as Warrick started the van and pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Doing the Deed

Cisa High

Ch 4

Doing the Deed

"Wait, you're telling me I have to swim to the middle of a lake?" Natalia asked. "Yeah." Sara answered. "Okay, one, I don't have a swimsuit. Two, even if I did, it's September! The water ought to be freezing!" "It's not," Sara reassured " the Spring is two degrees below body temperture and it doesn't get cold until...mid-October." Natalia looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I **still don't **have a swimsuit." "Stella toke care of that." Catherine added from the passenger seat. "Who's Stella?" Natalia questioned. "Just think of her as Yelina's distant cousin." Warrick suggested. "Except with blue-green eyes and chocolate brown hair." Hodges added. Everyone made a confused face. "Thanks for oversharing..."

By the time they got to the Spring, everyone was already there. Introductions were made and in no time everyone was situated. It was time to begin. "It's simple really," Jo explained "All you have to do is swim to the dock over there and...that's it." "That's easy." Natalia said. "Yeah, well...ya no it's pretty easy," Ryan said "So you ready to do the deed?" Silence was the only answer as the word choice was processed. "I'm not even gonna begin to say how wrong that sounded." Calleigh stated. Everyone silently nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's do this."

Diving into a spring is...shocking. To begin with the water is cold. Bone-chilling cold, the kind of cold that made goosebumps erupted on your skin whether or not you had been standing in the sun all day. But thing that could shock you even more than the cold was the fact that everything was visible. It surprised Natalia, so much she almost forgot to come up for air. Almost. Bursting above the surface was enjoyable and as far as she knew she was going to need air. And lots of it.

Back on shore the teens were each doing something. Some were swimming, some were talking, all were waiting to see what would happen next. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Mandy murmured. "She should be on the dock by know." Aiden added. "Okay, that's it I'm going in." Ryan announced. "Wait," Wendy said, pulling his arm before he could swim in after her. "Look." she said pointing to the dock. On the dock a female figure could be seen waving and shouting triumphantly. "She did it," Mac said "She did it!" Cheers and the whooping laughter of exicited kids were heard throughout the Spring, hugs were given and smiles were exchanged. After, the clamor died down Natalia had only one question, "How do I go back?" she shouted. "Oh..." they all said. Maxine rolled her eyes, went to the van and returned with a inflatable raft. "Any volunteers?"


	5. The Investigation

Cisa High

Ch 5

The Investigation

AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. Been busy, anyways I'd like to thank those who are reading this and those who have reviewed because I appreciatate it. Anyways as always. Enjoy. :)

After a brief argument on who was going on the raft and who was accompanying who, Calleigh rolled her eyes in annoyance, politely took the raft from Maxine, grabbed the two nearest people next to her, which were unfortunately Danny and Nick, dragged them on the raft with her and began to row towards the dock. "Well **that** took care of our problem." Aiden muttered as she motioned towards the inflatable. Halfway from reaching the dock, Calleigh warned the other two (who were still kind of in shock about being forced against their own will) "If neither of you pick up an oar and began to row I will push you overboard and not come back." By the time she had finished the sentence they were only a few feet from the dock, and a very anxious Natalia. "You did it!" Calleigh squealed with excitement, once they were in close proximity. "I know! It's crazy!" she replied. Nick, overjoyed that she had made it, raised his hand for an energetic high-five. Though her response wasn't what he expected. Instead of enthusiastically returning the high-five, she flinched, and a flash of fear streaked across her features. She might have saw the confused look on his face, because then she feebly returned it. "Thank God you made it," Nick said in attempt to cover up the awkwardness. "Ryan nearly jumped in after you." She looked at the three incredulously before saying, "No way." "Way." Danny answered with a nod of his head. "That idiot! He barely even knows me and he's already trying to save my ass." Natalia proclaimed. "That's Ryan for ya." Calleigh commented as though she had known this before. Which she probably had. "Yeah you're just lucky Wendy stopped him," Danny added "or he would've frozen his butt trying to get to ya." "Remember me to beat him up once we get there." Natalia said, nodding towards the shore. "Which would be a lot faster if two certain people would stop staring off into the oblivion and help row." Calleigh scolded. "Sorry." both Danny and Nick muttered sheepishly as they each picked a row and began to head towards shore.

The four of them had barely had even a chance to breathe before the congratulations had started up again, one, two, no... three times, Stella had tried to get everyone's attention. It wasn't until she put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud New York City cab whistle when everyone turned their attention towards her. "Okay everyone I know how amazingly awesome this is but **we do **have to move on." Stella said. "Right, I'll hide the vans." Mandy called out as she ran toward the vehicles. "I'll help," Don said "Lindsay?" "Sure." she said, and they jogged after Mandy. "I'll get the bikes." Jess offered. "Me too." agreed Grissom. "Wait for me!" Yelina called out as she bounded towards them, curls flying. "Well that leaves only one thing to do," Stella announced "Greg would you mind showing Nat the communication audio device?" "Are you kidding? Yeah, Stell no prob." Greg answered. "Thanks," Stella said "I'll go help the others." "Okay now," Greg said wheeling himself towards Natalia "time for the real awesome." "This," he said while pulling something out of the pocket of his swim trucks. " is the communication audio device. CAD for short." "What does it do?" Natalia asked. "I was just getting to that." Greg said. "Do you remember when Catherine and Sara knew you before you even knew them? Jess texted them through CAD. It's basically like a phone, with a few tweaks. It edits music, take photos, makes phone calls and text messages and whenever you play music, all the other devices play the same song too." "Wow, that's...amazing. Who came up with this?" Natalia asked. "Uh, I did," Greg said, then added, after he saw the look on Natalia's face. "and I also built it. Impressive huh?" "Very." she stated. "So, here you go," he said handing her the CAD. "Oh and it's also waterproof." he added. "Cool." Natalia said moments before Gil told them to get a move on.

"So, where are we going?" Natalia asked as they approached the bikes and as some of them mounted on. "We're going to the HQ of our operations, the secret of our garden, the home base for our army, we're going to...The Investigation." Lindsay said dramatically. "The Investigation?" "Yep, but since we don't have an extra bike and didn't know if you had one, you'll have to ride on Ryan's spokes." she said. Natalia nodded and climbed on Ryan's bike spokes and they pedealed on. Half of the journey on bike was silent except for the sounds of the great ol' woods. Natalia suddenly remembered what Greg said, and pulled out her CAD. She scrolled through the list of pre-downloaded songs and finally picked one, seconds later B.O.B's song "So Good" streamed through the palm sized devices. In no time everyone was humming quietly along or tapping on their handles. Thirty seconds into the song and **everyone** was singing along to the chorus, nodding the heads and rapping along. They cheeered and laughed at the moment and everyone had smiles on their faces. They had somewhere to belong, and it felt good knowing that they did. As the song ended they came to a slow halt, stopping in front of a boxcar and train tracks. Wordlessly everyone dismounted, hid their bikes in the bushes, and headed to different areas of the boxcar. Some scrambled inside and pulled open the doors on the other side, some sat patiently, waiting for the car to move, and some pushed it to give it a head start. Natalia was one of the many who helped push. Honestly if anyone in the future had asked her if she remembered this moment, she would be lying if she said no. She hadn't felt this happy, this loved, this content, in a long time. The balmy breeze tickling her skin, the sun glinting through her hair, she had never felt this free. "Hey, what's that?" she yelled over the noise of the tracks, and pointed towards a gated area covered by a mask of trees. "That's The Curve," Hawkes shouted over the noise "nobody knows what's there. Catherine, Adam, and Jo are the only ones that go in there, they've been working on it for two years now, they won't let the rest of us in," he shrugged "maybe they'll let you in." Natalia nodded and before she could say anything else they stopped. Everyone scrambled off and starting running, Natalia confused stayed on until Wendy came back and urged her. "Come on!" she said and pulled her off the boxcar and began to run towards the others, who were now disappering into the woods. Sprinting along, Natalia was the last one to catch up, she looked up and saw what the others were gazing at, a tall, wide building with a lighted sign that read "The Investigation."

"Natalia," Horatio said "welcome to The Investigation."


End file.
